


Timing is Everything

by glymr



Category: DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Multi, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can join in if you want, though," he added, his eyes lingering hungrily on the skintight Nightwing suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timing is Everything

"What are you doing to my *brother*?" said Dick sharply.  Roy turned and grinned at him, a bright, manic smile on his face. 

"Something I've wanted to do for a long time," he said.  He turned back to Tim and stroked the edge of the leather collar.

Dick blinked and shook himself.  Tim was tied to the bed, his hands above his head and his legs spread and bound at the ankles.  A rag was stuffed in his mouth, effectively gagging him, and encircling his neck was a leather collar.  "Tim," said Dick, a startling heat suddenly racing through him.  To cover his reaction he said quickly, "I'll have you out of there in a minute, buddy."

"Like hell you will," said Roy, still grinning.  "You can join in if you want, though," he added, his eyes lingering hungrily on the skintight Nightwing suit. 

The image of both of them, taking Tim *together*...

No.  Dick frowned.  "Roy, what's going on?  What's gotten-" he took a step closer and stopped, suddenly aware of a slightly sweetish smell lingering in the air.  A *familiar* smell.  Scarecrow's newest compound, in fact - one designed to not just lower inhibitions, but effectively annihilate them. 

Fortunately, the cure was easy.  Dick wondered why Tim hadn't applied it - Roy must have caught him unexpectedly and restrained him before he'd had a chance to...Dick let the thought trail off before stepping back and palming a small spray bottle.  Then he leaped, landing in front of Roy.  Before Roy had even had time to react, Dick gave him a blast in the face.  Roy stumbled back, coughing, and fell to his knees.

"Fuck, Dick, why did you do...wait, what am I...oh fuck, oh fuck..." he said.

Tim was glaring up at Dick as Dick took out the gag.  "Your timing *sucks*, Dick."

Dick paused, the gag still in his hands.  "What?"

"Do you really think I couldn't have gotten away if I'd *wanted* to?" said Tim, the slight blush coloring his cheeks at the admission at odds with his acidic tone. 

Roy got to his feet, wiping his still-streaming eyes and said, "You mean, you were *letting* me?"

Tim sighed and turned away, but didn't reply.

Roy looked at Dick.  Dick looked at Roy.

"Well," said Roy, "We don't _have_ to stop."

 


End file.
